Prison escape
by BlackAsMoonlessNight
Summary: Embark on the prison escape of Jack and Mark alongside with some of their friends. Non-YouTube Au. A lot of OCCness. Jack has accidentally stolen from a store while in America. Extreme measures were taken and he is sent to imprisonment at least till he is redeemed innocent. Mark's brother Wilford has committed a crime for which Mark was sentenced. But they need to get out, now!


Prison escape

Jack sighed. He was sitting in a police car on his way to the prison. He was caught while he tried to steal some food from a supermarket. He wasn't even actually stealing it he just forgot he had put some items in the pockets of his hoodie. He was trying to shop for groceries and run out of space in his hands. "Good job ye bastard." He whispered to himself. He wasn't even in Ireland. He had been visiting America while this happened.

He looked at the view mirror when he felt someone's gaze on him. The cop driving was looking straight at him. He noticed Jack had noticed him he directed his eyes back on the road. "You're not from around here." The cop then said. His partner at the passenger's seat now turned to eye up Jack. "Am not." Jack simply said and turned to look out the window at the passing streets. The one who looked at Jack turned back to look at the road. "Not that smart to do crimes in foreign countries." He huffed at Jack. Jack chuckled sadly. "Being jet lagged and in a hurry while shopping is something you shouldn't do." The one driving gave Jack a sympathetic look, he had been there while the Irishman was arrested. He understood Jack's mistake and really did feel bad for him. His partner didn't know what had happened but the man had understood quickly after that comment that maybe Jack wasn't as guilty as he thought.

The car drove up to a small police station and the two cops escorted Jack to confinement for the night. Tomorrow morning he would be taken to a prison where he would wait till he had to face the jury and plead for his innocence. Then he would be either let go and he would get the hell out of America or he'll have to stay some weeks? Moths? In prison. When he got into his cell he flopped down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. He had a dreamless sleep for few hours.

At 5am Jack was woken up by a rough shake and when he opened his eyes everything from yesterday came back to him. His back was stiff and he was still very sleepy when he got up into a sitting position. His hoodie, shirt and jeans smelled of sweat and he felt like he was very dirty. His head was thumping and he felt very heavy when he stood up. "Against the wall." He heard a police say. It wasn't rough and he obeyed silently. He was so tired that he was just glad he could lean against the wall. "Arms behind your back." Jack obeyed and leaned on the wall with his head. The police handcuffed his arms and then pulled him from the hands up and walked him out and into a police van. He was sat down at the back and cuffed down into a short chain extending from the side of the car interior. He was the first to be put to that van for the day. "Take a comfortable position it's going to be four hour ride." The cop said as he left the back of the van and closed the doors so Jack was left alone in the dimly lit back of the van.

At the next stop two people were brought in the van. One a tall man with balding head and a very sad face pleaded for his innocence once more and the other a tough looking dude with blonde hair and mean eyes. The tall guy was put to sit in front of Jack. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. The other guy was put next to Jack. His shoulders were so broad that every curve the car made he squeezed Jack against the wall. None of them spoke while the engine was started and the car took off again. While on a bumpy road the shackles rubbed all of them in a way that really hurt and Jack heard how the muscular dude swore under his breath. The tall guy winced and whined himself stayed unmoved. Something in the situation had made Jack numb. The Irishman felt no pain even when the car suddenly jumped on the road very badly. The guy to his left yelled and the guy in front of him cried out loud. Jack just stared at the wall with unseeing eyes. He wasn't even sad. He was angry. He was angry with himself and the society, the whole fucking humankind for all that it mattered.

The van halted shortly after that jump and a man came to the back. He looked concerned. "Everyone alright? Turn and Show me your hands." Came a command. The two others turned immediately and the guard cringed. They had nasty bruises on their wrist and even some blood seemed to seep through from one of the tall guy's wrists. "You back there show me your hands." The officer said said to Jack. Another man came with some water. Jack stared the officer dead in the eyes. He was furious that this man could just order him around like that. "How about no ye American bastard." Jack said keeping the eye contact. He wasn't very buff or intimidating normally but something in the icy stare and sharp words spoken with an unknown accent to all present send chills down their spines. Even the guy right from Jack scooted back as much as his chain let him. They didn't know Jack or why he was in this car, to them he might've seemed like a cold blooded murderer right now. The officer with the water bottle pulled his partner from the way as Jack had somehow managed to fright the man moveless. "Okay. How about we don't start any of this rebellious stuff. You're lucky we aren't at the prison yet 'cause this kind of behavior is unaccepted. Now let me water your arms it will ease up the pain." He said never actually looking at Jack, he was too busy aiding the other two. Jack turned cautiously and as soon as the cool water hit his wrists a calm wave rolled over Jack. He sighed and pressed his head against the wall again. "Better?" The officer asked smugly and Jack didn't react to that. The two left and the car started up again. An uncomfortable silence floated in the air as the two gave side glances at Jack. Jack just laid his head against the wall after straightening his position and stared at the wall of the car. He wasn't angry now. He was annoyed and relieved. "No need to stare lads." he spoke up when he had gotten enough of the two and they quickly averted their gaze.

The final stop for more inmates before the prison came and two more men joined them at the back of the van. One a short fellow with flowy hair and in fairly good shape was sat next to the guy opposite to Jack. He like all of them wore jeans and a plain black t-shirt. The last guy was lean and tall and had very spotted facial hair. He was sat next to the other new guy. The officers seemed to know each other well and after closing the door they seemed to start chatting. You couldn't make out what they were saying because it was too muffled by the doors. Jack looked at the ceiling of the van now and his annoyance grew. _Couldn't the fuckers just get moving._ He thought.

I know I have another story but it's much more tiring to rewrite than it is to just create :D


End file.
